Nagai
|Habitat = Skaliste wzgórza, prerie, kaniony i pustkowia |Dieta = Wszystkożerne |Język = Nagaiski Alfari |Przedstawiciele = Imlerith Aválai Asfritha Aválai }} Nagai, znani również jako N'Gai bądź wśród użytkowników języka alfari Nagálfar to rasa humanoidalnych istot wywodzących się z planety w galaktyce satelitarnej Firefist. Posiadają oni całkiem spore Imperium gwiezdne, które rywalizuje z ludzkim Imperium Helghańskim o rolę hegemona w tejże galaktyce. Historia Początki cywilizacji Nagai są prawdopodobnie najstarszą rasą jaka wykształciła się w galaktyce satelitarnej Firefist. Pierwszymi de iure przedstawicielami owej rasy byli koloniści Dominium Staaro, których statek hibernacyjny, wysłany podczas tak zwanej drugiej kolonizacji zszedł z kursu i przez następne setki lat wędrował przez kosmiczną pustkę, nim trafił na , która w dalekiej przyszłości zostałaby miejscem powstania zupełnie nowej cywilizacji. Początkowo Nagai niczym się nie różnili od Staaro pod względem kultury, języka ani wyglądu, aż do momentu, w którym weszli w kontakt z inną rasą, ludźmi. Kontakt z ludźmi i powstanie Nagai Moment między pierwszym napotkaniem na ludzi (ok. 30 195 BBY) a oficjalnym założeniem Nagaiia (prawdopodobnie przed 25 190 BBY) uznawany jest za czas, podczas którego kultura Nagaiska zaczynała poważnie się kształtować. Przez następne setki lat czysto krwiści Staaro wymieszali się z miejscowymi ludźmi i utworzyli nowy, podobny do obu acz zarazem od obu się różniący gatunek, który nazwano Nagai, co ze starovektańskiego oznacza "Najeźdźcę". Stąd też przypuszcza się, ze początkowo koloniści niezbyt przyjaźnie pertraktowali z ludźmi z Firefist. Przypuszcza się ze Nagai byli w pewnym momencie pod władaniem Rakatan, lecz wraz z upadkiem ich cywilizacji, Nagai zostali znów wolni. Najstarszy zapisek na temat państwa Nagaiów pochodzi z roku 25 150 BBY, i powiada on o "Państwie rozprzestrzeniającym się od dalekiego wschodu Segmentu Vektańskiego po Segment Talaański, które bezkompromisowo włada nad setkami planet". Władanie nad Firefist Nagaiia, mimo znacznego potencjału, nigdy za cel nie miało kontroli nad całą galaktyką, dlatego głównie trzymali się swoich terenów, czasami tylko prowadząc małe ekspedycje kolonizacyjne do podgranicznych układów wartych uwagi (najczęściej posiadających znaczne ilości surowców). Nie licząc krótkiej, ponad 1000 letniej (krótkiej jak na Nagaiskie standardy) hegemonii Nagaiia nad Firefist, kiedy to kontrolowała całą galaktykę satelitarną za sprawą podbojów Malekiða III, a później jego syna i następcy, Malekiða IV. Biologia Biologicznie Nagai są niesamowicie podobni do Ludzi, co jest wynikiem długotrwałego mieszania się Staaro, którzy sami w sobie są humanoidami biologicznie zbliżonymi do homo sapiens, z miejscowymi mieszkańcami Firefist, ludźmi którzy zamieszkiwali Segment Nagai, tak zwanymi Yhotunn, o których wiadomo tyle iż byli wysoce ksenofiliczni, waleczni i otwarci na handel, eksplorację i wymianę kulturową. Yhotunnowie zostali stopniowo zastąpieni ów rasą, podobnie jak koloniści Staaro. Rasa ta podzielona jest na cztery podtypy, które, podobnie jak poszczególne rasy ludzkie, różnią się tylko i wyłącznie cechami zewnętrznymi, tudzież kolorem skóry, owłosienia, ukształtowania poszczególnych części ciała i kolorem oczu. Do tych ras należą: *'Svartálfarzy', będący najliczniejszym podgatunkiem, posiadają wysokie i smukłe sylwetki, białą bądź lekko kremową skórę, najczęściej żółte bądź białe oczy i zazwyczaj jasne włosy, od białych po siwe, nierzadko również czarne. Procentowo, Svartálfarzy tworzą dobrze ponad 33% społeczeństwa Nagai. *'Dokkálfarzy' cechują się najciemniejszymi odcieniami skóry spośród wszystkich Nagai, od czarnych po ciemnoszare. Ich włosy zazwyczaj są białe, co mocno kontrastuje z kolorem ich skóry, i posiadają czarne bądź czerwone oczy. *'Ljosálfarzy' uznawani za najpiękniejszy podgatunek wśród swych pobratymców, osobnicy ci mogą posiadać skórę o różnych odcieniach niebieskiego, od granatowego po siny bądź sinoszary. Przedstawiciele tej rasy są również łatwo rozpoznawalni po swoich długich uszach, które u innych podgatunków są nieco rzadziej spotykane, i są najczęściej kojarzone głównie z Ljosálfarami. Oczy u tego podgatunku potrafią przybierać kolor niebieski, biały, czarny bądź żółty. Ich włosy mogą przybrać paletę kolorów od bieli po czerń, a w rzadszych przypadkach, blond bądź platynę, co jest mocno identyfikowane z duża zawartością ludzkiej (Yhotunńskiej) krwi w genach danego osobnika. *'Myrkálfarzy' Myrkálfarzy pochodzą z południowych regionów Segmentu Nagai, gdzie Staaro wymieszali się z innym podgatunkiem ludzi. Niewiele wiadomo na temat ów podgatunku, lecz można się domyślać ze to właśnie im Myrkálfarrzy zasługują bardziej krzepką budowę ciała i większą ilość owłosienia od pozostałych podgatunków. Podgatunek ten cechuje prawie jednolitość ich koloru skóry, różne odcienie szarego, od ciemniejszego po jaśniejszy, czarne włosy oraz czerwone bądź czarne oczy. Mieszanki poszczególnych podgatunków najczęściej identyfikują się z tą rasą, do których im najbliżej wyglądem, choć niektórzy co bardziej niecodziennie myślący wolą uznawać siebie za kompletnie oddzielny, piąty podgatunek, zwany Gleymtálfar, którego cechą rozpoznawalną jest ich różnorodność. Kultura i społeczeństwo Intensywni, skoncentrowani i wysoce zdyscyplinowani wojownicy, którzy znani byli z zabijania bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów jeśli takowa potrzeba zaistniała, zwłaszcza, jeśli wymagał tego honor, i którzy byli znani z kompletnego braku strachu w stosunku do niczego, nie licząc możliwości utraty wolności. Jeśli nie było żadnego honoru w zabójstwie, lub jeśli wróg był słaby, Nagai nie odnosili żadnej przyjemności ze zwycięstwa. Honor dla tejże rasy był niesamowicie ważną rzeczą oraz częścią ich kultury. Jeśli przedstawiciel rasy utracił honor lub uzyskał na nim uszczerbek, inni mieli prawo zabić go i oczyścić jego imię rodzinne z hańby. Ponad to niezwykłe przywiązanie do wartości honoru, Nagai zazwyczaj nie obchodziły osoby inne niż członkowie ich rodziny (zazwyczaj także w szerszym tego słowa znaczeniu, czyli ich rasy jako ogółu) dlatego też w kontaktach z przedstawicielami innych ras, Nagai często byli nieufni, fałszywi i wysoce biegli w manipulacji by osiągnąć swoje cele. Nagai byli znani ze swojego szybkiego przyswajania informacji i wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji, który czynił z nich umiejętnych myślicieli, naukowców, teologów i filozofów, z których ów rasa jest wysoce znana i szanowana, zarówno za ich postępy naukowe jak i humanistyczne. Nauka języków obcych była zwłaszcza dla Nagai bardzo prosta, zajmując przeciętnie mniej niż tydzień by osiągnąć wysoki standard bądź nawet płynność w dowolnym (oczywiście, zdolnym do bycia przetworzonym przez ich struny głosowe) języku. Naturalna inteligencja Nagai czyniła z nich także doskonałych strategów i taktyków, a w połączeniu z ich chłodnymi, kalkulującymi nastawieniami wobec przedstawicieli obcych ras, powodowało iż byli oni wartościowymi sojusznikami bądź bardzo groźnymi przeciwnikami. Wiara Nagai są, w pewnym sensie, zarówno politeistami jak i monoteistami, gdyż wierzą w Seit Kasvot Joð, Boga o Siedmiu Twarzach. Religia jest ważnym aspektem kultury i tożsamości mieszkańców Dominium Nagai, która jest mocno unifikującą siłą dla tego państwa, i mimo iż religia przebija kulturę/pochodzenie w większości przypadków, gatunki mocno znagaizowane kulturowo jak Vaeringowie acz nie należące do ów rasy często są wykluczane z zawiązywania relacji i posiadania dzieci z Nagai, w celu zachowania czystości rasowej. Interpretacja owego boga różni się między poszczególnymi rasami, i w czasie gdy jedni uznają go za jednolitą postać o kilku aspektach (w tym wypadku ponad połowa społeczeństwa), inni uznają go za siedmiu różnych bogów którzy razem tworzą jedność (teoria przeważająca wśród Vaeringów, Dokkálfarów i Myrkálfarów). To poróżnienie jednak uważane jest za błahe i wielu po prostu unika doszukiwania się która strona ma rację a która nie, dlatego tez w tym wypadku użyjemy popularniejszej teorii aspektów. Tymi siedmioma "twarzami" tworzącymi boga są: *'Ojciec' (Alfaðr) - Aspekt and Aspektami, Bóg nad Bogami, przewodzi panteonem. Jest aspektem wszechświata, sprawiedliwości i dobra. Władca Naðheimr, miejsca do którego udają się dusze godne stania u boku Ojca, ucztując u jego boku w oczekiwaniu na ostateczną walkę z Wielkim Innym. *'Matka' (Amóðri) - Aspekt wiecznego cyklu życia i śmierci, pani natury i opiekunka wszystkiego, co żywe. *'Łowca' (Veiðmaðr) - Aspekt wojny, walki, trudu i odwagi. *'Mędrzec' (Salge) - Aspekt wiedzy, mądrości, postępu, przepychu i dobrobytu. *'Kochanka' (Astelská) - nazywana również Ladacznicą, aspekt miłości, emocji i przyjemności cielesnych. *'Oszust' (Svikpeða) - aspekt oszustwa, zdrady, zazdrości i chciwości. *'Śmierć' (Kuodauðr) - aspekt zimna, bólu i śmierci. Zarządca Verkheimr, miejsca do którego udają się wszystkie niegodne dusze po śmierci, gdzie wiecznie bezcelowo wędrują. Według religii Nagai wszechświat powstał za Wielkiego Objawienia, podczas którego Joð stworzył cały wszechświat, tym samym samemu się nim stając, używając swoich wielu aspektów do utrzymywania namacalnej obecności w swojej kreacji. Objawia się pod postacią zmian w pogodzie, postępu czasu, cyklu życia i śmierci oraz wielu, wielu innych. Świat ma się zakończyć wraz z wypełnieniem się długiej listy przepowiedni, które zwiastować mają Zmierzch Bogów, ostateczną walkę Kasvot Joða z Wielkim Innym, przedtem ósmym aspektem Joða, który został od niego odseparowany i który ma ostatecznie zabić Siedmiotwarzowego i zakończyć istnienie Wszechświata, pogrążając go w nicości. Kategoria:Rasy długowieczne Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Fargothen Kategoria:Rasy Rozumne Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse